1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information recording device for transferring data recorded on a recording medium in general, and in particular to a linear tape open (LTO) drive for transferring corrected data to an external buffer from an error correction code (ECC) engine.
2. Description of Related Art
When data is recorded by a typical information recording device, the data received from a host is temporarily stored in an external buffer. The stored data is then transferred to an error correction code (ECC) engine, and an ECC parity (such as C2 correction code) is generated. Thereafter, a C2 parity, for example, is added to the data, and the data is returned to the external buffer. Subsequently, the data having the parity added thereto is recorded on a recording medium. When the data on the recording medium need to be transferred back to the host, the data read from the recording medium is temporarily stored in the external buffer. The stored data is transferred, while having the ECC parity added thereto, to the ECC engine. The ECC engine corrects any error data and rewrites the data to the external buffer. The corrected data rewritten in the external buffer is subsequently sent to the host.
The present disclosure provides a tape drive for efficiently transferring corrected data from an ECC engine to an external buffer.